


Sparkbeat

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [57]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Community: tf_speedwriting, M/M, Self-Defense, attempted abuse, killing in self defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment was always coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkbeat

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/profile)[tf_speedwriting](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/)’s Oct. 6, 2010 round. no idea _at all_ where it came from. i read the prompt and this scene was just there.
> 
> Prompt: #6 “Where were you last night?”  
> 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000q89kd/)

“Where were you last night?”

A common question, and not entirely unexpected given the things he wasn’t telling the mech he was currently sharing a berth with. “Out. Time got away from me and I crashed at Blaster’s place. Was safer than walking home.”

 _”Blaster’s_ place. You know I don’t like you hanging out with him. He’ll get you into trouble.”

He barely resisted the urge to mention the fact that his current berthmate was not his carrier. “Hasn’t yet.”

“It will if you give it enough time. You’re not going out with him again.”

This time he did bristle and snap. “You can’t stop me.”

“Can’t I?”

And this was the moment he knew he would have to break his cover. It had been coming for a long time but when that hand—that huge, well armored hand—swung toward his face, it was definitely the right moment.

Besides, this mech wouldn’t be around to tell the tale. And he could hide a body very, very well.

“No, you can’t.” He dodged the hand and had an energon blade sunk into the mech’s spark casing before the larger mech realized what had happened. “I told you I wasn’t a doll to be played with or a slave to be ordered around.”

“Who…?”

He smiled darkly as the mech turned grey and slumped to the floor. A long moment later he schooled his expression and opened a comm line. “Base, this is Jazz. My cover’s blown. I need an extraction and a cleanup team.”  



End file.
